


Not a Bad Place for a Bath

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cedric really, really wanted to share a bath with Harry.For... the next challenge, of course.





	Not a Bad Place for a Bath

Cedric dropped down next to Harry in the Hufflepuff prefect bathtub. He had invited Harry, and sure enough the boy agreed excitedly.

Harry was a beautiful fourth year, and his eyes were deeper than Cedric could believe. The boy was sitting holding the next clue in his hands, oddly enough.

"Why do you have that with you?" Cedric blurted out, blinking hard. Then he figured out Harry was wearing swimming trunks, while Cedric was wearing nothing but his arousal at the hot water and the hot boy.

Then it struck Cedric like a broom gone astray. "Oh, you thought I was giving you a hint!" He laughed like it were no big deal.

Harry sat the egg down under the water, only bothering to give Cedric a glance.

Cedric caught the round glasses as they floated his way, and he awkwardly held it. Pretty good, considering he was too shy to ever do much else to Harry in public.

Especially when everyone wanted Cedric and Harry to be enemies.

Once Harry popped his head up, his soaking hair washed down his face, "I understand it now!"

Cedric brushed hair out of Harry's eyes, smiling gently, "I'm glad it helped you." Didn't help his cock any, but Harry didn't seem to be running away in fear.

"Why did you invite me to bathe with you naked?" Harry gulped, and quickly flung his trunks up behind him to slap down on dry land, with a stroke of Gryffindor bravery. "I mean... it's me!"

"Exactly. It's you, Harry." Cedric scooted closer, the big bathtub splashing water around them.

With no clothes in the way, Cedric was eager to grind their cocks together as he looked his crush in the eyes.

Harry was panting, finding it hard to meet Cedric's strong gaze. His arms slung themselves around Cedric's strong neck and back, clutching the muscles he could as he accepted how good it all felt.

Cedric kissed Harry carefully, making them both gasp and moan as the thrusting they created grew more needy.

"Cedric," Harry breathed against his lips, wishing they could share that moment forever. "Oh!"

Cedric allowed Harry to cum, chuckling when the water dissolved the cum into it almost immediately.

He grabbed Harry's hips, grinding down by Harry's clenching entrance, licking his lips.

Cedric came, moaning low in his throat. He laughed breathlessly at Harry's reaction to his orgasm. "Just imagining what I'll do to you after the tournament's all over."

"You're not lying?" Harry murmured, wondering what it was about Cedric that made him feel safe.

Cedric leaned in, kissing Harry sweetly, licking both his lips before pulling back slowly, "I swear it on my life. If I wasn't going to be with you, then I'll get struck down."

It was a shame; Cedric really was going to ask Harry out after the tournament.


End file.
